This invention relates to an interactive, real-time, personal matching system and associated methods. An alternative form of the invention relates to real-time, interactive personal data gathering systems and methods useful, for example, in the retail environment.
Numerous online dating systems exist, such as “Match.com,” “Yahoo Personals,” “eHarmony.com”, “Date.com,” and others. However, in each of those systems and methods, there is no ability to electronically search for and find possible matches in a fun, live, interactive and wireless format within a locally-defined geographic area, such as in a specific library, bar, coffee house, ball park, etc.
In accordance with aspects of the present inventions, participating individuals in a specifically defined social and geographic environment (such as a bar, nightclub, church function, ball-park, library, coffee shop, concert hall, etc.), each log onto a preference matching network using a wireless communication and display device, such as a standard wireless-equipped PDA, multi-function Bluetooth-enabled cell phone, or other wireless computer. (The term “PDA” is used for convenience throughout this application, but is intended to mean broadly any form of personal data or communication assistant.) Once logged onto the network, that individual's personal characteristics (such as height, weight, age, profession, religious preferences, etc.), along with his or her preferences for an ideal match, are loaded into a database or otherwise made available for real-time scanning and searching. The corresponding characteristics and preferences for other individuals currently logged live onto the same network and at the same defined geographic location are similarly made available for real-time scanning and searching. Results for likely matches are returned in a “real-time” or “live” format to interested members signed onto the network live within the defined geographic location. Then, by use of instant messaging, email, phone, visual display or other communication devices, online members of the network can locate instantly and in live format possible matches within a specifically defined geographic location, and if desired, meet face-to-face at that same location.
In comparison, current online matching systems allow users to search for matches within geographic boundaries by a radial distance from zip codes. Such existing systems do not allow for the use of secondary “branded” networks (e.g., Starbucks, Barnes & Noble, Applebees, etc.) to search for matches at specific locations unrelated to a distance from a zip code.
In a simple form, this real-time matching service could be employed on a temporary basis with a one-time subscription fee (e.g., at a nightclub, say from 8 pm to closing). In this case, individuals would pay a fee, obtain the computer communication device, enter their personal data onto a specially defined local network, and employ the live matching service only on a one-time basis on the specific network at a specific location. Any number of possible live, fun and interactive “dating games” can be played by the subscribers, as explained hereafter. After a certain number of hours or minutes, the subscription expires. In this manner, for example, a particular bar can host a “live match” evening, charge a subscription fee for those wishing to participate in the live matching program and the participants can engage in a fin, live, interactive social event.
Alternatively, and in a more complex form, this real-time matching service can be added as an additional paying subscription service to existing online web-based dating services (such as Match.com or Yahoo Personals!), for use in any locally defined wireless computer environment. In the latter case, once an individual logs onto the network over the web, and indicates his or her specific geographic location, live scanning of the database will reveal possible matches within the subset of all subscribers currently logged onto the network in the same defined geographic location. For example, the wide number of online, web-based matching or dating services such as “Match.com” or “Yahoo Personals!” could be modified in accordance with the invention to allow members with portable computers or pda's having wireless communication to pay a subscription fee for the ability to indicate their availability and current location in a manner more specifically defined than simply distance from a zip code (e.g., “Chicago O'Hare Airport,” “Starbuck's Store No. 487,” etc.). Other specially subscribing members who are at the same location and logged onto the system will have their data similarly available for searching.
In yet another embodiment, existing “branded entities,” such as chains of hotels, restaurants, bars, coffee houses, sports leagues, etc., can establish their own dating and wireless networks and charge membership fees for the live online dating service. For example, most chains of coffee houses now offer free wireless internet access. The live personal matching system of the current invention can be programmed and established on the chain's existing website, with each location capable of being easily identified on the network. It is envisioned that such a “branded” live and interactive matching service would greatly increase loyalty and business at the franchise. For example, those who have paid a subscription fee at “Brand A” Coffee House, would continue to frequent Brand A even at different cities, so as to make use of the personal matching network. Similarly, professional sports or racing leagues (i.e., NFL, NASCAR, etc.) can employ the inventive methods on wireless or cellular networks within their stadiums or race tracks, or in bars or other social events so that they can search for matches within the more defined pool of subscribers sharing the same interest, and being at the same location. This “branding” enables those signed on to the network to have some level of basic familiarity with the other individuals frequenting the same branded locations.
In yet a further modification of the invention, the personal matching network can require consent for verification of name, date, and driver license number (or other form of identification) before access to the network is granted, and in addition, publication of the verified data to an associated police or law enforcement agency. In this manner, participants in the matching system would be effectively screened, and wanted criminals, known sex offenders or other undesirable individuals will either avoid the system (whether “branded” or not) or be tracked by the police criminal data base.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the above described systems and methods can employ GPS data and existing online dating or personal matching services to automatically indicate matches to specially subscribing individuals currently logged onto the network.
In still another form of the invention, the systems and methods of the invention can be employed in retail locations to detect the presence of a subscriber and to disseminate retail information, such as current sales, product offerings, discounts, news, etc. If desired, the existing network and wireless pda can be employed to allow the subscriber to order, pay for, and pick up items on a live basis, without waiting in line.
It is an object of the invention to provide new and improved live-format personal matching or dating systems and methods.
It is an object of the invention to provide new and improved live-format personal matching systems and methods that can be employed by existing online-dating services.
It is an object of the invention to provide new and improved live-format personal matching services that can be employed on a geographically defined wired or wireless networks using, if desired, a one-time subscription fee.
It is an object of the invention to provide a live-format personal matching service that can be employed by existing “branded” entities, such as nationwide franchises, chains or leagues.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved live, computer matching dating systems and methods.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved interactive dating network that includes the use of visual displays.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved interactive dating network that are accessed by paying a subscription fee.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved live, computer matching dating systems and methods that employ existing communication and computer devices.
It is another object of the invention to provide live and interactive dating games to be used in specially defined geographic locations for a subscription fee.
It is another object of the invention to provide live and interactive dating games to be used in specially defined geographic locations for a subscription fee, employing GPS systems to identify participants' location.
It is another object of the invention to provide safe, live and interactive personal matching systems and methods that verify personal data before allowing access to the network, and further, that allows as an option programming into the network a requirement that participants approve publication of their verified data with local police or law enforcement agencies.
The above and other objects are achieved by a system and method of interactive and live computerized matching in which a first user is provided with a personal data device including a wireless communication system. A secure network is configured to include a server programmed with a personal characteristic database and a database searching algorithm, and a wireless communication system at a specific geographic location that is capable of communicating with the user's personal data device. The first user is allowed to log on through the wireless communication system to the secure network using his or her personal data device, and communicates to and stores in the database personal data defining his or her characteristics and those for his or her ideal match. Either the secure network automatically identifies the first users precise geographic location, or the user himself otherwise indicates and stores in the database of the network an identifying address that indicates his current specific geographic location. The user then instructs the database searching algorithm to search for and identify other users similarly logged on to the network at the same specific geographic location. The user is able to initiate a search of the database for possible matches within the pool of other users also logged on to the network at the same specific geographic location. The secure network then indicates to the first user the results of the search.
The above and other objects are also achieved by a system and method as described, further comprising allowing any of the users logged on to the network at the same specific geographic location to initiate searches of the database for possible matches within only the pool of users logged on to the network at that same specific geographic location.
The above and other objects are also achieved by a system and method as described, further comprising allowing users logged on to the network at a specific geographic location to initiate, accept, reject and engage in instant messages amongst other users logged on to the network at the same specific geographic location.
The above and other objects are also achieved by a system and method as described, further comprising providing to users logged on to the network at a specific geographic location an indicating device coupled to the users' personal data device and configured to display visually data communicated from the secure network as a result of initiated searches or instant messages.
The above and other objects are also achieved by a system and method as described, further comprising allowing users to selectively activate or deactivate their own indicating device or the presence on the network.
The above and other objects are also achieved by a system and method as described, further comprising requiring each user logging on to the secure network at a specific geographic location to provide a form of legal identification that is forwarded to law enforcement agencies to allow identification of known criminals or sex offenders.
The above and other objects are also achieved by a system and method as described, further comprising taking each user's picture and uploading and storing the picture with the user's data stored in the database.
The above and other objects are also achieved by a system and method as described, wherein the secure network is established as part of a service offered by branded entities, including if desired at a specific branded retail location. In such a system, it may be desirable to require each user logging on to the secure network at a specific geographic to pay a subscription fee.
The above and other objects are also achieved by a system and method as described, wherein the secure network is linked to an existing online dating or matching service, the users logged onto the secure network at a specific geographic location are also subscribers to the existing online dating or matching service, the users logged onto the secure network at a specific geographic location authorize the secure network to access their data and preferences stored on the existing online dating or matching service, and the secure network conducts searches for possible matches using the data accessed on the existing online dating or matching service.
The above and other objects are also achieved by a system and method as described, further comprising allowing users to selectively activate and deactivate their presence on the network at a specific geographic location.
The above and other objects are also achieved by a system and method as described wherein the indicating device communicates to a user's personal data device using a low IF communication system. For example, the low IF communication system could operate in accordance with the Bluetooth standard.
The above and other objects are also achieved by a system and method as described, wherein the personal data device is a cellular phone equipped with a display, camera and cellular and Bluetooth wireless communication systems.
The preferred embodiments of the invention presented here are described below in the drawing figures and Description of the Drawings. Unless specifically noted, it is intended that the words and phrases in the specification and the claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable arts. If any other special meaning is intended for any word or phrase, the specification will clearly state and define the special meaning.
Likewise, the use of the words “function” or “means” in the Description of the Drawings is not intended to indicate a desire to invoke the special provisions of 35 U.S.C. 112, Paragraph 6, to define the invention. To the contrary, if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. 112, Paragraph 6 are sought to be invoked to define the inventions, the claims will specifically state the phrases “means for” or “step for” and a function, without also reciting in such phrases any structure, material or act in support of the function. Even when the claims recite a “means for” or “step for” performing a function, if they also recite any structure, material or acts in support of that means or step, then the intention is not to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. 112, Paragraph 6. Moreover, even if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. 112, Paragraph 6 are invoked to define the inventions, it is intended that the inventions not be limited only to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments, but in addition, include any and all structures, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later-developed equivalent structures, material or acts for performing the claimed function.